Hidden Love
by ravenschickie23
Summary: Nathan and Haley are enemies. What will happen when they meet and fall in love? Naley, some Brucas
1. intro

hey this is my new fic hidden love i hope ya'll like it. if you do i'll post the first chapter so please reply!

XOXO Caitie

Hidden Love They had always been enemies, well not them exactly, more like their fathers had always been enemies. The two of them had listened to their fathers go on an on about how the other was a lying son of a...well lets not go there. They knew they were supposed to hate each other, and they did. At least they acted like they did. What noone knew was that they secretly loved each other. Well there were two other people who knew in case they needed a cover, but other than that noone else knew. It all started when her best friend started dating his cousin. After Brooke and Lucas started dating they all started to hang out more. Of course they never told their fathers what was going on, because if they did they knew they wouldn't be able to see each other again and they didn't want that to happen. One night when the four of them were hanging out at Brooke's house something happened. Ok well a game of truth or dare happened where Brooke made her tell everyone who she liked. She was going to kill Brooke, until he told her that he felt the same way starting the hidden love of Nathan Scott and Haley James. 


	2. Chapter 1

thanks for all the replies guys i'm glad ya'll like it. um so to clear up some confusion basically dan scott and jimmy james hate each other because they both have competing car dealerships. when ever one does better in business the other does something to get ahead. lucas and nathan are cousins and brooke and haley are best friends. when brooke and lucas started dating the four of them started to hang out and haley and nathan had crushes on the other and brooke knew this, so she decided to play truth or dare and made haley tell them who she liked and nathan and haley found out that they both liked each other and they started going out. but they cant tell anyone because if their dads find out they wont be able to see each other any more. ok well i hope that clears up any confusion. if you have any questions just ask! please reply! if i get enough i'll post the next chapter sometime soon!

Chapter 1

"Good morning daddy." Haley James said as she walked into the kitchen were here dad was reading the paper.

"Good morning Hales."

"I'm staying over Brooke's this weekend."

"Alright sweety. Is she still dating that Scott boy?"

"I have to go to school dad." Haley said ignoring her dad knowing he was going to say something."

"Haley you know I don't like that family."

"I know dad, but I cant pick and choose who my best friend dates just because you don't like a certain family." Haley said sick of having this conversation with her dad. "I have to go." Haley sighed as she walked out to her car. Every time she said something about hanging out with Brooke, or even just saying her name would cause her dad to ask if she was still dating a Scott. It was the same thing everyday and she was sick of it.

"They're not as bad as you think dad." she said to herself as she pulled away from her house.

"Hey Nathan, how is basketball coming along?" asked Dan Scott as he saw his son about to leave for school.

"Good. I wont be home this weekend because I am hanging out with the team and then I'll probably just crash at Luke's or Tim's house."

"Alright just don't forget to practice."

"I know dad. I got to go, I have to pick up Luke, and then Brooke."

"He's still with her. She is friends with the James'. She is just with him so she can spy on us. You should really talk to Lucas about that. I'll talk to Keith about it." said Dan.

"Whatever dad." Nathan said walking out of the house. "They aren't bad people dad." he said to himself as he started the car and drove towards Luke's house.

"So Hales what are you doing this weekend?" Brooke asked Haley as they walked to their first period class.

"I'm staying over your house." Haley replied.

"What no your not? Luke is?" Haley said confused.

"Well according to my dad I am." Haley whispered.

"Oh! So what does Mr. Scott have planned for this weekend?" Brooke replied just as quietly, realizing what Haley was saying.

"I don't know, he said it's a surprise."

"Well that sounds interesting." Brooke said as the bell rang. "I want details."

"But of course." Haley said smiling as she saw Nathan enter the room.

"You so love him." Brooke whispered.

"Alright class I will be assigning a project today due in a month." Miss Armstrong said before Haley could reply. "I will be assigning you partners and NO you can not change them. Smith, Tim and White, Allison. Scott, Lucas and Davis, Brooke. Scott, Nathan and James, Haley."

"What! I _cannot_ be _his_ partner!" Haley said. Hey everybody though they hated each other so they had to put up an act.

"There is no way in hell I am working with her! She's a _James_!" Nathan said feigning anger.

"And you're a Scott. I'm sorry but you two are going to have to deal with each other." Miss Armstrong said and continued with giving everyone partners.

During her free period, Haley sat in the tutoring center waiting for Nathan. They both agreed to work on the project at school because there was no way in hell they's be able to do it at their houses.

"You're late." Haley said when Nathan finally walked in.

"I know I'm sorry. Whitey wanted to talk to me." Nathan said.

"Its ok. So what are we doing this weekend?"

"You'll find out tonight Hales."

"But I hate surprises." Haley complained.

"I know and that makes it even more fun."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Nathan said kissing her.

"Nate! Anyone could wale in!"

"I know but I needed to kiss you."

"Well you can kiss me later."

"Did you tell your parents that you're staying over Brooke's house?"

"I told my dad and as usual he asked me if she was still dating Luke and then he told me how he doesn't like your family. I'm so sick of this whole stupid fight Nate." Haley cried.

"I know Hales, me too. This morning when I told my dad I had to go leave to pick up Lucas and Brooke, he told me Brooke is only dating Luke to spy on us and that I need to talk to Luke and he is going to talk to Uncle Keith. We only have to put up with this for four more months before we are away at college." Nathan said hugging her.

"I can't wait till we can get out of this place." Haley said smiling slightly.


	3. Chapter 2

thanks for the replies. this chapter is really short the next one will be longer i promise. i'm gonna need at least 5 replies before i update again. i have the next 3 or 4 chapters written so if you want more please reply.

um to clear up any confusion yes nathan and haley are already dating. their dad's hate each other because they both have car dealerships and its a small town so they are both trying to do better then the other. if there is anymore confusion just ask i'll clear it up.

thanks hope you like!

XOXO Cait Please Reply!

Chapter 2

"Thanks for covering for me Brooke, if my parents call just tell them I'm in the bathroom or something."

"You're welcome Hales. We've done this so many times, don't worry about it. I want details though."

"I know you do. Call my cell if there are any problems.

"Alright. Bye Hales, have fun with lover boy."

"I will." Haley laughed. "Bye Brooke."

after dropping her car off at Brooke's house, to make it look like she was at Brooke's house, and grabbing her stuff she got into Nathan's car and headed out.

"So where are going?" Haley asked.

"You'll see when we get there Hales."

"Are we there yet?"

"God Hales, you're so impatient." Nathan laughed. "But yes we are here."

"The beach house, I should have known, we always come here." Haley laughed.

"Yea well no one else comes here."

"Come on, lets go inside." Haley said getting out of the car.

"I love weekends like this, us alone just spending time together away from our dads." Haley said as she laid in Nathan's arms.

"So do I Hales. I love you." Nathan said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Nate. I cant wait until we can stip hiding."

"I know Hales four more months, that's it. We'll get through this don't worry." 


	4. Chapter 3

hey guys thanks for all the replies um i'll need 5 replies before i update again. sorry this is another short chapter but i promise the next few are a lot longer. umm there are spoilers at the end of this chapter please reply i hope you enjoy it!

XOXO Caitie

Chapter 3

Their weekend had been cit short by a call Haley got . Her mom had been in a car crash and fell into a coma. Nathan drover her to the hospital and then went to Brooke's where he told Brooke what happened. Brooke got into her car and frove as fast as she could. When she got to the hospital she found Haley and her dad in the waiting room.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Mr. James asked surprised to see his daughter's best friend.

"Well I dropped Haley off at the front and when to find a parking space." Brooke lied. "How's your mom?"

"She's in a coma." Haley cried.

"Have you gone to see her yet?"

"The doctors are in there."

"Come here Hales." Brooke said pulling Haley into a hug. "Nate told me everything, he's worried about you." she whispered quietly as Haley cried in her arms.

After the doctors came out of the room Haley and her dad went into the room. They both ended up staying there for the rest of the weekend, waiting for Lydia to wake up. The doctor had said that it could be days or months until she woke up. It was currently Sunday night and Haley had school the next day.

"Haley I want you to do home and get some sleep." Jimmy said to his daughter. 

"No dad I want to stay here in case mom wakes up."

"No you're going to home, you have school tomorrow."

"But dad..."

"No buts Haley, your mother would want you to continue with school and your life. She;ll wake up soon Hales don't worry. I'll call you if anything changes."

After fighting with her dad, Haley finally went home. When she got there she sat on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

Spoilers Haley at school Haley's mom, does she wake up?  
Sleepover at Brooke's Party Someone catches them who is it? do they get in trouble?

alright well to find out all this reply! 


	5. Chapter 4

hey guys i know i havent updated in a while. if you want to know whats gonna happen next reply. the more replied i get the sooner i'll update hope you like it! i have up to chapter 7 typed so lemme know if you want to read it all!

XOXO Caitie

Chapter 4

The next day Haley went to school because she knew her mom would want her to. Everyone could tell she wasn't herself. Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan were all worried about her. At he lunch period she was sitting in the tutoring center when Nathan found her.

"Hey how are you? He asked.

"My mom is in a coma how do you think I am." Haley said harshly.

"I'm sorry Hales." Nathan said pulling her into his arms as she started to cry.

"She has to be ok Nate, I don't know what I'd do if she died."

"She'll wake up Hales. She's strong, she'll fight."

"How do you know Nate?"

"I've heard the way you talk to her. She'll make it Hales."

It was a week and a half later and Lydia was still in a coma, Haley was sitting in her 3rd period math class when her cell phone started to ring.

"Whoever's phone that is please turn it off and bring it up here."said Mrs. Jones, Haley's math teacher.

"Its my dad." Haley whispered.

"I don't care who it is Miss James turn it off and bring it up here."

"Dad?" Haley said into the phone.

"She's awake Hales." came here dad's voice.

"I'm on my way." Haley said getting up grabbing her stuff.

"Miss James where are you going? Miss James!" Haley got into the hallway where she found Nathan walking back to his class.

"She's awake." Haley said jumping into Nathan's arms.

"I told you Hales." Nathan said holding her tight.

"Can you drive me to the hospital?"

"Of course." Nathan said putting her down and led her out of the building towards his car.

"Mom!" Haley said running into her mom's hospital room.

"Haley." Lydia said hugging her.

"I was so scared mom." Haley said starting to cry.

"Me too Hales, but don't worry I'm alright and everything is going to be ok. So how have you been since everything happened?"

"Not good mom. I've been a mess."

"Alright new subject. How's Brooke?"

"She's good. Jer and Luke are good, she's happy with him."

"That's good she deserves to be happy."

"Yea. Hey where's dad?" Haley asked noticing her dad wasn't there.

"I made him go home to sleep and get washed and all he looked like crap."

"Yea he's been here the entire time. He left like twice. So when are you allowed to go home?"

"In a week." said jimmy as he came into the room.

"Well speak of the devil!" Lydia said as Jimmy came over and gave her a kiss.

"So how are my two favorite girls doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Wonderful." Haley smiled.

"The three of them sat there until a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. Jimmy was able to stay but Haley had to go home. Haley called Nathan and he came to pick her up.

"How are you Hales." Nathan asked as she got into the car.

"Wonderful, she's awake Nate!" 


End file.
